A Midsummer Night's Dream? Or a Nightmare?
by Midnight's Starlight
Summary: Pikachu loves the visitor, Pikana, but he wonders if she'll ever love him back? Also, it's almost time for the celebration of the Summer Solstice, and as legend tells, the fairies' high feast and the coming of new love. Pikachu/Author
1. The Arrival of Pikana

Author Note: I hope you readers enjoy this fanfic! It's my first one in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl section! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and Pikana owns herself!

Pikachu woke up, yawning slightly as the bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the window, lighting his soft, and yellow fur golden.

He rubbed his eyes and opened them sleepily then twitched his long, slim ears twice as he stretched and sat up from his comfortable bed.

The air around him was quite warm and pleasant and Pikachu felt as if he was in covered in a nice warm blanket.

As he got up to spread the curtains apart and open the window to get a view of the world, he smiled thoughtfully as his instincts told him that today will be a pleasing day for him.

Since his dorm was on the second floor of the Smash Mansion and his window faced towards the Eastern Hills, he had one of the best views in the Mansion, which many envied.

He had a perfect view of the garden where the children usually hung out and the forest behind it, where the sweet trills of the songbirds that dwelled there can always be heard if you listened very carefully.

Sighing with delight as the sun bathed him in its warm and gentle golden light, he was able to quickly hear the sound of sharp chirps above his window.

He gazed up curiously and smiled when he saw two sparrows flying towards the sky as they crisscrossed each other in their joyful flight.

'The sign of love to come, huh,' he thought in wonder as he continued to watch their flight until they both disappeared into the depths of the forest.

He stood there for a few minutes, silent and wondering deeply about the sign he had just seen.

That is, he stood there silently until he heard the clattering of pots and pans and an explosion which was quickly followed with a small shake of the Mansion and unmistakable uses of colorful languages and high-pitched screaming.

He almost fell from the windowsill on which he stood on, teetering on the very edge and gazing fearfully at the ground which looked very far away.

When he was able to regain his balance, he sped out of his room, down the spiraling stairs, and into the cafeteria where he heard the explosion from and as he got nearer, scented the faint smell of burnt cooking.

Pikachu arrived to the chaotic scene rather quickly and almost wished that he had never come and stayed in his room.

What he saw was this.

He saw the wooden and plastic lunch tables overturned and some of them burning dangerously quickly, heavy billows of smoke coming out of the kitchen (Pikachu thought he smelled burnt cookies and too strong coffee), a knocked out Chef Kawasaki being loaded onto a stretcher by , Samus, and Luigi; Mario, F.L.U.D.D., and Squirtle trying to put out the spreading fire, Peach screaming something about something of her's burning and Toadette frantically trying to calm her down, and Pikachu thought he saw a flash of black fabric and yellow Pikachu ears, but that was all he saw before Master Hand barged past him and began to demand for order and organization.

Poor Pikachu only had a short moment to wonder who that mysterious Pikachu was before he was rudely grabbed by the paw by none other than the famous swordsman Ike and led away to the kitchen where he was supposed to help Ike, Link, and Marth clean up the mess that took about two hours to clean.

After the cleaning, all the Smashers were ordered to come immediately to the auditorium for an important announcement.

In the auditorium, Master Hand and Crazy Hand waited patiently for everyone to come and sit down in their assigned seats.

Well, for Crazy Hand, if waiting patiently meant floating around in circles and laughing like some kind of drunken guy or a mad scientist and jabbering random things such as waffles and robins, he was waiting patiently.

Pikachu sat down and stared curiously at the stage where the two twin brothers were.

'What is going on?' he thought.

When all the Smashers were in their seats, Master Hand cleared his throat and captured everyone's attention.

"Now Smashers," he said in a clear and smooth voice," I'm sure that this morning's incident happened to surprise you all. I have decided to explain this morning's confusion since I think you deserve it."

Master Hand paused for a while, and all that was heard was the breathing of the Smashers and Crazy Hand's quiet, random babbling.

"This morning, a visitor came to the Mansion to overview how everything was arranged. This visitor happened to be an author."

Master Hand was cut off from his speech as excited murmurs and gasps of awe and fear emitted from the mouths of his audience.

He cleared his throat again and again succeeded in regaining the Smashers' undivided attention.

Master Hand flexed his fingers and began to resume his speech from where he was left off.

"Well, the author was hungry so she decided to have some breakfast and went to the cafeteria. A Smasher, whose name I shall not say, thought it would be amusing to grab the author's ear and well, to cut this short, the author got angry, got out a bazooka, and exploded one of the tables which then started the fires and you know what happened from there on." Master Hand said in a quiet and nervous voice.

Some of the Smashers who were at the incident when it had started nodded their heads knowingly and others began to mumble to another and search for the foolish Smasher who had grabbed the author's ear.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and everyone stopped their talking and looked curiously at the Hand.

"I would like inform you that this author would be staying with us for a while and," Master Hand pointed his index finger at the crowd before anything came from their mouths," the author and I would not tolerate any disrespect or any kind of form of rudeness from you to her. Understood?" he ended in a quiet, but seemingly threatening voice.

"Y-yes sir, "replied the Smashers fearfully, as they knew that Master Hand only used that tone in grave situations and that he was very serious indeed.

Master Hand flexed his fingers again and then pointed to the curtains behind him saying," Good, now I believe you would like an introduction. Pikana, would you please come out of the backstage?"

There was utter silence until the Smashers saw the curtains spread apart and out came a Pikachu with blonde hair in two braids, a black shirt and skirt with a red hoodie, a purple backpack, and the heart-shaped dent in her tail which Pikachu recognized that every female Pikachu had.

'So this is the author who created the mess in the cafeteria … Wow, she's cute-,' Pikachu cut his stream of thoughts immediately when he realized the things he had just thought.

He blushed slightly and quickly brushed away his thoughts and began to try to focus his mind on Master Hand.

"Now, as I have said-," Master Hand started before he was rudely cut off by none other than the warlock who was named Ganondorf.

"Ha! You call that an author!?" shouted the warlock, pointing to Pikana and sneering, "Is this a joke Master Hand? That _thing_ looks more like one of those weak Pikachu than one of the legendary authors!" scoffed the warlock.

Pikachu's fur bristled and his mouth formed a snarl and Master Hand looked angry and was about to scold warlock, but Pikana beat him to it.

"WEAK!? YOU DARE CALL ME AND THE PIKACHU WEAK!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK, GANONDORK!!!" yelled the furious author.

Pikana randomly pulled out a bazooka from nowhere and aimed the cannon at the sneering warlock.

"FEAR MA BAZOOKIE!!!" she yelled, before she fired missile after missile at Ganondorf, who now was a bit scared of the small rodent he had just insulted.

Samus and King Dedede, who just happened to sit next to the warlock, leapt out of the way before any damage was given to them.

Ganondorf was about to scram, but before one of the missile can hit the warlock; a mysterious form of magic surrounded him and made the missiles bounce off harmlessly.

Ganondorf decided to take his chance and looked up to see Master Hand with the still angry Pikana tightly grasped in his hand.

Master Hand said in a very steely voice, "Let that be a lesson to everyone especially you, Ganondorf. As I have said in the beginning, the author and I would NOT tolerate ANY disrespect. Is my warning clear now?"

Everyone replied in one voice," Yes Master Hand." Or for some of the children," Of c-course Ma-Master Hand…"

He then turned his attention to Pikana then sighed as he said in a tired voice," Please Pikana, calm down and remember what I said what the first rule is. No FIGHTING outside the Brawl grounds."

After a few minutes, Pikana was able calm down and only glared at Ganondorf, who seemed to shrivel in her gaze.

Secretly, Pikachu was quite impressed about Pikana as she was able to make the big bully fear her.

Master Hand released Pikana from his tight grasp and dismissed the Smashers to lunch.

All the while, no matter what he did, Pikachu couldn't get rid of Pikana from his mind as he walked to lunch, taking his time and hopingthat he could have a chance to talk to her.

'I thought that love at first sight only happened in fairy tales,' he thought, stealing a look at Pikana which she didn't notice since she was still a bit angry and glaring at the tiled floor.

'I guess it happens in real life too,' he thought silently, also gazing at the tile floor which suddenly looked very interesting.

Author Note: So, how was it? I really tried my best, I really did! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Love at first sight

Author Note: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here. Pikana belongs to herself.

* * *

Surprisingly, lunch time went peacefully, with just the regular brawls between rivals and arguments about Chef Kawasaki's cooking.

Pikachu thought that Chef Kawasaki's cooking tasted better than the usual. He began to presume that the chef had begun taking cooking classes that you can actually profit from.

'Maybe I should go take cooking classes too. I do need to learn how to cook without burning something up, and maybe I can impress Pikana and catch her attention…'

Pikachu blushed slightly at his thoughts and began silently scolding himself about how he was acting like an immature schoolboy.

"Yo Pikachu! Are you alright? Your face is redder than a beet!" a voice growled behind him.

Pikachu whipped around, blushing harder as he realized that someone had noticed he was blushing and that someone was Charizard, one of his best friends.

_Charizard_, the rebel of Red's Pokemon and known throughout the Smash Mansion for his bad temper and his rude attitude.

Also known for trying to burn down Dedede's room for stealing his favorite pillow. Dedede had claimed he was _borrowing _it.

'Yes,' Charizard had said on that day,' and the flame on my tail is actually blue,' before he burnt Dedede to a crisp.

Dedede was immediately rushed to 's infirmary where screaming and begging was heard. After that incident, the greedy king wouldn't talk to anyone for a week, he didn't even lay a finger on Kirby! Instead, he gave the pink puffball watermelon jollyranchers.

"Hellloo, earth to Pikachu! Is anyone in there?"

Pikachu snapped out his thoughts and blinked at Charizard confusingly before he realized that he had blanked out.

"Oh, sorry Charizard. I blanked out for a moment there," Pikachu apologized, blushing very slightly and nervously wringing his ears.

"Aw, that's okay buddy! I forgive ya! Just tell me, why were you blushing?" Charizard growled curiously, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his bright blue eyes.

"Oh! Well…,' Pikachu trailed off, blushing furiously and moving his ears in front of his eyes and looking down at the ground which looked very interesting.

"Well?" Charizard asked, craning his neck down to have better eye to eye contact with the blushing Pokemon.

"I-I ju- just…," stuttered Pikachu, blushing harder which to Charizard, seemed impossible at the moment.

"Yes?" Charizard asked, sounding more excited and impatient.

"I-It's nothing. Forget about it," blurted Pikachu, shaking his head and his blush dying down.

"What?! It's nothing?! Come on man! You get me curious and then say forget about it?!" Charizard barked crossly, immediately sitting next to Pikachu and setting his lunch tray down which was filled with spicy curry and loads of hot soup.

Pikachu noted that Charizard's soups contained more hot peppers than water.

"Pi-ka-chuuu! Come on, tell me!" Charizard begged, folding his stubby arms together for a better impression and widening his eyes to make the most feared weapon in the Smash Mansion, the weapon that made even the greatest enemy of the Smashers, Tabuu, give up, and the weapon was named, the puppy dog face!

Now Pikachu, who has a warm and kind heart, couldn't possibly say no to Charizard, his best friend, and even more than that, say no to the notorious puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just promise that you won't tell anyone else, alright!?" whispered Pikachu, lowering his ears to make a threatening look and leaning closer to his friend.

"Promise Pikachu, I promise!" Charizard whispered back.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes suspiciously and pointed an accusing finger at the Pokemon.

"You aren't crossing your fingers are you?" Pikachu slowly drawled out, lowering his ears more and starting to growl.

"Of course not! Why in the world would I do that?!" exclaimed Charizard, looking very shocked and hurt.

"Alright, I believe in you," Pikachu said cautiously, leaning back to his original seat and beginning to think of a way to say his secret.

Little did Pikachu know that Charizard had his toes crossed, and crossing your toes was considered the same thing as crossing your fingers.

Pikachu nimbly climbed up to Charizard's ear and quietly whispered," I-I like… Pikana…"

"SAY WHAT?!" Charizard suddenly roared, the fire on his tail quickly flaring up and standing up very quickly, causing the bench to topple over and Pikachu, who was sitting on the same bench, fall onto the floor where he was expecting to hit his head hard on the floor, but instead landed on something soft and furry.

Pikachu, puzzled at what he was on top of, turned around and saw none other than Pikana, the author.

At first, Pikachu was shocked and then after he recognized his situation, he began to panic.

'Oh, what if Pikana is going to start hating me for this? What does Pikana think of me now?' Pikachu thought in utter panic and embarrassment, staring at Pikana's face and hoping for any reaction, but sadly, Pikana's face was blank and empty.

Pikachu was feeling very heartbroken and in his mind, wept and wailed.

Pikana however, was thinking rather the opposite of what Pikachu was thinking.

When she was pushed down onto the ground by something about her size, the first thing that came to her mind was that she was going to murder that person, but when she turned around and saw the panicking Pikachu above her, her mind went blank and she could only stare.

You can say that for Pikana, it was love at first sight.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Pikachu murmured, hopping off Pikana and holding out his paw to help her get up.

Pikana however, just laid there, her face still emotionless and empty like a void.

"Um… Are you, okay?" Pikachu murmured, getting more anxious than before and starting to wiggle his ears.

Pikana blinked and snapped out of her thoughts and into the reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just blanked out there for a bit," Pikana said shyly, rubbing the back of her head with a paw and looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Oh no Pikana! It was my entire fault! I should be the saying sorry, not you!" exclaimed Pikachu, blushing a bright red and smiling nervously at Pikana.

"Okay you two. You can stop the sorry now. It's driving me nuts!" exclaimed Charizard, breaking Pikana and Pikachu out of their conversation.

Pikana frowned slightly at Charizard and Pikachu glanced nervously between the author and his best friend, chewing his lower lip and hoping the authoress wouldn't punish Charizard for being rude.

Charizard however, just lazily looked at Pikana and drawled out," What?"

Pikana nodded as if she was approving of something and said seriously," You take good care of Pikachu, alright?"

Charizard raised an eyebrow and replied in a curious voice," Now why wouldn't I take care of my best buddy in the world?"

Pikana shrugged and waved good-bye to Pikachu, her eyes warming up and giving her more of a gentle air around her.

She walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Charizard in utter confusion and Pikachu practically melting.

Little did they know, that someone was watching the whole scene take place.

'Hm… So this is how it is… I better get started with my plans.' A mind thought before returning their attention to their friends and eating their lunch.

* * *

Author Notes: Who's the mysterious person and what are the plans? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
